spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Blast from the Cast
A Blast from the Cast is the third episode of the Absorbent Days series and the third episode of season one. In this episode, after attempting to steal the secret formula, Plankton is bedridden with a broken leg. Yet he invents a cast that can eliminate anything in its path. However, the cast begins to eliminate a lot more than just what Plankton commands. Plankton fails in his first attempt to stop the cast however. Karen finds an old family invention that will stop the cast, yet Plankton sees he is in no condition to defeat the cast, so Karen decides to take up the job, yet can she defeat the cast? This episode is one of 20 in season one. This episode is paired with The Chum Returns. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Karen Plankton (debut) * Sheldon J. Plankton *Eugene H. Krabs * Fredrick T-134 System (debut) *Squidward Tentacles Transcript *''starts with Plankton, hiding behind a Krusty Krab pole while sweating and hyperventilating, obviously hiding from someone'' *'Mr. Krabs: '''Come on out, you cyclops of a criminal. ''behind pole and sees Plankton ''Aha! ''for Plankton with claw *''jumps away from Mr. Krabs' claw and somersaulted away, then finally leaping onto a table, hiding under a customer's plate'' *'Plankton: '''Krabs has gone completely insane! ''crumbles over him, revealing Krabs with a sledgehammer ''No, Krabs! Don't do it! No! *Krabs smashes Plankton with the hammer, waking Plankton from his dream'' *''wakes up, yelling in fear from the nightmare'' *'Karen: '''What's the matter, my protozoa? *'Plankton: Oh, Karen, my computer wife. I continue to have nightmares about Krabs squatching me like the bug I truly am. Weak. Powerless. at feet ''Diminutive. *'Karen: 'Don't say that about yourself, Plankton. You just need to create a diversion for Krabs to distract him long enough so you can steal the formula. Well, good night. ''sleep mode and snores *'''Plankton: ''hands Yes. *cuts to the next morning, where SpongeBob is mopping the floor and Mr. Krabs is flipping a coin while Squidward is sloushing behind the cash register'' *'SpongeBob: 'sings ''Moppity, moppity, mop, mop. Mop the grime away. Sweep and sweep and then you're done, and then you'll scream hooray for...sighs Plankton!!! *Krabs stops flipping his coin and walks towards Plankton'' *'Mr. Krabs: '''Well, if it isn't the one-eyed formula theif. What business are you doing here? *'Plankton: Only the business of...out penny ''coinage. ''laughs and flicks the penny under the register *''Krabs rushes to the register and throws the boat from over the penny, sending Squidward flying onto SpongeBob'' *''rushes toward Mr. Krabs' office'' *'''Mr. Krabs: ''penny Come to papa. ''penny and it rolls away ''Uh oh. *rolls and runs over Plankton, crushing his leg'' *'Plankton: '''My leg. ''moans ''I think it's broken. ''out remote and presses button *''enters'' *'Karen: '''Back away. Can't you see he's hurt? ''up Plankton and rolls back to Chum Bucket *''cuts to the following afternoon where Plankton is on his bed, reading a magazine called "Cilia Cosmopolitan"'' *'Karen: 'the room with a bowl of alphabet soup How are you, my dearest Plankton? *'Plankton: 'magazine onto floor and growls ''I'm tired of that Krabs! But more importantly, I am more tired of being bedridden. I can feel my evil juices being digested away every second I am on this hard matress. *'Karen: bowl of soup on table and lifts Plankton ''Maybe someone needs to use the evil latrine. ''out of room and into Plankton's labratory where she stops walking when Plankton jumps off her hand *'Plankton: '''I do not have to use the bathroom. I have to build something that will get me out of my current state and to a new, improved, Krabs busting, secret formula stealing state. ''laughs *''montage begins with Plankton using a blow torch on two pieces of metal, driving a screw into a piece of wood, banging a hammer to buff out a piece of metal and using a grinder to breaks two pieces of wood in two only to get pulled in and get chopped into two'' *''scene starts with Karen entering the laboratory'' *'Karen: '''What is more important right now than my laundromat soap operas, Plankton? *'Plankton: 'This! *pans to Plankton with a robotic cast with diodes and a silver metallic plating'' *'Cast: '''I am Fredrick T-134 System, here to do whatever Commander Plankton demands of. I am programmed to destroy and synthesize any substance or electronical hardware thrown at me, literally, and I am solar powered. ''whispers ''For now. ''grins *'Plankton: '''That's right! ''upward in truimph ''For example. ''button *''cast begins to fire lasers that disentegrate the entire Chum Bucket'' *''laser goes haywire and heads straight to Plankton, only for Plankton to reflect it with a mirror and it bounces back and disentegrates a majority of the robotic cast'' *''falls and lands on Karen's hand'' *'Karen: '''Yeah, okay. Three things. One: you've destroyed the Chum Bucket. Two: you're robot cast is demolished. And three: you almost hurt your leg if it weren't for my catching you! *'Plankton: 'On the contrare, Karen. ''a button on a remote *''T-134 System begins to repare itself and repairs the Chum Bucket'' *''leaps from Karen's head and lands one foot on the ground and one in the cast'' *'Plankton: '''I'm invincible! *'Fredrick T-134 System: ''whispers No, I'm invincible. *'Plankton: What was that, Fredrick? *'Fredrick: '''Oh, I just said that we better get this show on the road, commander. *'Plankton: 'He's right. To the Krusty Krab, Fredrick. *cuts to Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs is spying on the Chum Bucket through a telescope'' *'SpongeBob: '''What are you doing, Mr. K? *'Mr. Krabs: 'It appeared just a sailor's second ago that the Chum Bucket was a pile of scrap metal, but then, now that I look at it again through me pirate's eye, it's as perfect was it was every day. Well, as perfect as a place that sells chum is. *'SpongeBob: 'Hey, sir. What's that light heading towards us? *'Mr. Krabs: ''telescope to spot a giant orb heading towards the Krusty Krab It's...! ''SpongeBob before the orb collides with Krusty Krab *''appears inside the orb'' *'Mr. Krabs: 'continues ''Plankton! *'Plankton: orb ''That's right, Krabs. Now it's either you hand over the secret formula, or you'll be hearing from my little buddy. *'Mr. Krabs: ''laughs You and what army? All you have is that cast on your leg. *'Plankton: Funny you should mention that, Krabs. Because for I have no army, but I do have this! cast and a beam strikes the ceiling, knocking down wood *''Krabs and SpongeBob run away from the lasers Plankton fires from his cast'' *'''Squidward: ''below the walls of the register boat I think the coast is clear. ''out of boat and tries to sneak out only for Plankton to notice him and uses an electrical beam to lift Squidward along with Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob *'Plankton: 'laughs ''Ironic, Krabs. Isn't it? You use to squash me like a bug. Then you squash me due to your greediness. But thanks to that, I'm stronger and more powerful than you would be in a million years. Are you ready to give up the formula now? *'Mr. Krabs: laughs ''The only way you will get that formula is if you bury me a billion miles below the sea bed! *'Plankton: 'Well, seeing as my power is right now, I think we all know that can be arranged. Fredrick, portal! ''portal opens up under Mr. Krabs *'Mr. Krabs: '''It was nice knowing you lads. *'Fredrick T-134 System: ''laughs'' *'Plankton: '''Great evil laugh, Fredrick. Yet save it for when you're my minion and we take over the world. *'Fredrick: That's the problem, you diminutive pest. You won't take over the world. Plankton onto floor ''Because I am and will! ''Mr. Krabs, Squidward and SpongeBob *'Mr. Krabs: '''Thanks for letting us... *'Fredrick: 'Hold your breath, Mr. Krabs. I'm not your savour. In fact, I'm your worst nightmare. ''an abundance of energy and obliterates the Krusty Krab in an explosion and then obliterates the Chum Bucket ''See all of you building a statue in my likeness when I take over Bikini Bottom. Downtown, here I come! ''toward downtown Bikni Bottom *'Mr. Krabs: '''Well, thanks for building the super-duper cast, Plank-twerp. Now you've destroyed my restaurant and your excuse for a restaruant. *'Plankton: 'Don't get your red claws in a twist, Krabs. I've got this under control. ''toward downtown, limping *'SpongeBob: '''Mr. Krabs, we cannot let Plankton go in pain by himself like that. *'Mr. Krabs: 'We can't? *'SpongeBob: 'No, Mr. Krabs. He may be your sworn enemy, but he's just a small, diminutive, minute, and defenseless little creature. *'Plankton: 'Hey. I can still hear you! *'Mr. Krabs: ''sighs Fine. *cuts to SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Plankton in a car, driving past the rubble of downtown Bikni Bottom and the panicked citizens'' *'SpongeBob: '''There it is! *shows Fredrick shooting lasers at buildings and other people'' *'Mr. Krabs: 'Plankton onto sidewalk Okay, now do your magic and stop that monster so you can save me restaurant. away *'Plankton: 'self off ''Hey, Fredrick. ''to Fredrick ''We have unfinished business to settle. ''fingers *''turns around and begins to warm-up to fire a laser'' *'Plankton: 'gulps ''Mother! ''out of way of laser and somersaults on the ground and lands behind a house ''It's like a nightmare come true! *fires a laser and disentrages the house behind Plankton'' *'Plankton: '''Neptune's bald spot! ''onto Fredrick's back only for Fredrick to throw Plankton into the wall of a house, splatting him *'Fredrick: '''You just do not get it, do you? I'm the ruler of this town, you little-brained protozoa. And you have let to learn that. And learn it soon! Or else. ''up tazor and then walks away, wrecking the town *''cuts to the Chum Bucket, where Plankton is thinking with Karen of ways to stop the cast'' *'Plankton: '''Stop shuffling through all of that junk, Karen. Nothing in there is going to stop a cast of that magnitude of electronic programming and upgraded diodes. *'Karen: Well, then I guess this will be of no help either. up a rusted, gold box *'Plankton: '''Karen, don't be silly. What's that old, cheap box going to do against a state-of-the-art robotic cast? *'Karen: 'This right here is going to do more than go against a cast. It can restore it back to normal. This right here is my great-grandfather's overtaker against any haywire invention. I've seen it in action, and I believe that this can bring the cast back to normal. ''to Plankton *'Plankton: '''It's about my size, too! With this I can't possibly fail! But with this leg, I'm helpless. *'Karen: 'Not if I have anything to say about it. *cuts to Karen looking face to face with Fredrick T-134 System'' *'Fredrick: '''If I were you, computer, I would turn around and not come back. *'Karen: 'Same for you, cast. ''out box while Fredrick heats up the laser blaster *''blasts a laser at Karen, only for Karen to open the box which absorbs the laser'' *'Fredrick: '''What happened? I'm powerless! *'Karen: 'You may be, ''up box ''but I'm not. ''laser back at Fredrick *'Fredrick: '''No!!!! ''blast, Fredrick is seen lying on the ground *'''Karen: ''to Fredrick Fredrick, are you okay? *'Fredrick: 'Question is...will you be okay? ''laser to Karen, sending her to the ground ''Now to the Chum Bucket. *cuts to Chum Bucket'' *'Plankton: '''The cast didn't go evil due to natural causes. ''at chart ''It was from a dose of chum! *breaks through wall'' *'Fredrick: '''Hello, sir. And good bye, Plankton. *'Plankton: 'Uh oh. *''To be continued in TBA... Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season One Category:Episodes Category:MrScience12 Category:2012 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts